The related art discloses a fundus imaging device that obtains an image of a fundus by scanning the fundus of an examinee's eye with light using an optical scanner. For example, a scanning laser ophthalmoscope (SLO) obtains a front image of a fundus as the result of scanning the fundus with light.
The capturing of a wide-range image of a fundus using such a fundus imaging device is tried (for example, refer to JP-A-2014-138904).
However, it is susceptible to improvement in an optical system of a device that captures a wide-range image of a fundus with scanning. For example, a difference in aberration between scan positions is likely to affect an image. It is considered that as disclosed in JP-A-2014-138904, if an objective optical system for widening the angle of a scanning range is formed of a lens system, the reflection of light from the surface of a lens may affect an image.